HONESTY
by HIATUS 4 EVER
Summary: Pertama, ia mulai dengan melakukan metode sederhana. (A/N Kalau kalian pada tau proses CPR pasti kalian tau maksudku) Setelah itu, ia kembali mengecek apakah gadis kelas SMP itu sudah sadar atau belum. Dan ternyata memang belum. Which means one thing. Dia harus... *A/N : Anyway, it's about school thingy so don't be so hard to me. P.S Romance will up...soon...*


**HONESTY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Because of the Fire, This and That Happened**

.

.

.

.

Sebastian Michaelis. Itulah nama laki-laki yang sekarang sedang mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari sebuah malapetaka. Tapi, malapetaka kali ini bukan seperti yang kita pikirkan. Tapi, yakni adalah...

"AAAH! Sial! Aku telat lagi!"

...terlambat masuk sekolah. Yap! Seperti murid-murid SMA biasa lainnya, lelaki berumur 16-an itu sudah seharusnya sudah pergi ke sekolah sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang sudah jam berapa? Jam delapan pagi. LEWAT 5 menit.

Huh. Dikirain tarlambat 2 jam. *PLAK!*

"Hah~ nyampe deh. Aduh gawat! Gerbang sekolahnya mau ditutup!"

Tepat seperti dugaan si pria berambut hitam gelap itu, sang satpam berambut hitam kecoklatan tiba di depan gerbang sekolah itu, dan mendorong gerbang berpagar tersebut..

CLICK!

Gerbang pun terkunci.

Dan Sebastian tidak bisa masuk.

"Mr. William T. Spears. Bisakah anda membukakan gerbang ini? Sepertinya tadi ada angin yang sangat kuat. Sampai-sampai gerbang sekolahnya tertutup.. Dan... AKU HARUS MASUK! HARI INI! SAYA ADA ULANGAN YANG SUDAH SUSAH PAYAH DIPELAJARI SIANG DAN MALAM!" teriak Sebastian ke satpam yang diketahui bernama William tersebut.

Sang satpam berbaju abu-abu itu hanya bisa menghadap ke arah Sebastian dan berkata, "Saya tidak peduli. Jika anda, Mr. Sebastian Michaelis, ingin masuk, anda harus mencari akal sendiri. Selain itu semua, silahkan kembali ke rumah anda. Terima kasih." Dan ia pun meninggalkan sang pemilik mata merah tersebut di depan gerbang yang tertutup.

Mendengar ceramah Pak William tadi, Sebastian mendapatkan ide. Sebuah ide yang sangat gila.

"Aku rasa aku harus menemuinya."

(:/~~/:)

"Hihihi! Apa hasil dari 50 : 0?"

"Grrr! Tidak terhingga. Nah bisa sekarang TOLONG buka pintu jalan pintasnya? Aku ada ulangan yang harus kupenuhi!" pinta Sebastian.

Ternyata ia berada di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat yang kelihatannya sudah tua. Jangan salah dulu! Meskipun dari luar kelihat kusam dan rusak, didalamnya ada sebuah pipa hisap yang sangat manjur untuk menghisap sang murid SMA itu ke depan kelasnya pada waktu yang sangat cepat dan tepat.

Kenapa bisa? Ironisnya, pipa berwarna biru transparan itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah wahana khusus untuk anak-anak TK bermain. Tapi, karena suatu ketentuan, maka pipa hisap berukuran medium itu ditutup dan sekarang dijaga oleh tidak lain ialah, Mr. Undertaker.

"Kukuku! Betul sekali! Lain kali coba soal yang spesial yah. Masa kamu maunya ditanyain MTK melulu. Kukuku!" si pria berambut abu-abu panjang itu menyengir dengan gigi tajamnya.

"Hah~ Gimana mau soal yang lain? Soal-soal spesial yang kau maksud pasti berhubungan dengan aku punya pacar atau tidak, berapa ciuman yang kudapat, dan...HUH! Aku tidak mau membicarakannya! Sampai nanti Undertaker!"

"YO! Jangan lupa mengisi semua soal ulanganmu yah! Hihihi!"

Dan Sebastian pun terisap ke _ex-_wahana itu dan langsung menuju ke depan pintu kelasnya dengan keadaan kaki di kepala dan kepala di kaki. Tau kan maksudnya?

"AUCH! Sakit. Tapi yang penting aku sudah nyampe..tunggu dulu. Jam berapa ini? Oh, masih jam delapan lewat seperempat. Masih ada waktulah..."

Dan dengan pedenya, sang raven pun mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu kelas 11-B berwarna coklat pohon tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba...

"Attention! Attention! _Kepada seluruh murid di Sekolah SUN SHINE untuk meninggalkan lokasinya masing-masing._ Attention! Attention! _Kepada seluruh murid di Sekolah SUN SHINE untuk meninggalkan lokasinya terjadi kebakaran di sektor 1, 2, dan 3. Bagi yang tau pelakunya, silahkan hubungi kepala sekolah untuk melapor. Terima kasih."_ Dan dengan itu, otomatis para murid, baik TK maupun SD, SMP, ataupun SMA, langsung keluar dari kelas masing-masing dan menuju ke lapangan upacara.

Tidak terkecuali, kelas 11 – B.

Maka dari itu, Sebastian mencoba mencari jalan keluar ke lapangan hijau tersebut. Sambil mencoba menghindari para murid-murid yang berlari-larian dengan tujuan yang sama.

"Anu... Senior Sebastian!" suara _high-peech _tersebut membuat yang namanya dipanggil untuk menoleh ke belakangnya. Ia pun segera mencoba mendekati seorang gadis berambut pirang yang entah siapa namanya.

Setelah merasa cukup dekat, ia pun mencoba bertanya sambil SEDIKIT berteriak karena saking berisikinya koridor itu yang diakibatkan oleh segerombolan cewek-cewek yang numpang lewat.

"Yah! Ada yang bisa kubantu? Nona..."

"...Lizzy. Elizabeth Middleford." Jawab sang gadis bermata hijau rumput tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangan putihnya ke arah si _raven_.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis." Dan iapun mengambil tangan Lizzy, menandakan perkenalan.

"Maaf, tapi kenapa anda bisa tau nama saya yah?" tanya Sebastian dengan keingintahuan yang tinggi.

"Itu... ceritanya panjang. Pokoknya aku butuh bantuan senior! Seorang gadis terjebak di salah satu koridor yang sedang kebakaran!"

APA! Gadis bodoh macam apa yang terjebak di saat-saat seperti ini? Ok. Nanti kita akan tau. Tapi... ah! Sudahlah!

"Hah? Koridor nomor berapa?"

"Koridor nomor 2!"

"Oke! Ayo kita ke sana... _wait a minute!_ Kamu anak baru di sekolah ini yah?"

"Hihihi, Iya. Makanya itu, aku kurang tau siapa saja yang ada di sekolah ini. Kebetulan saya pernah kenal dengan Senior Sebastian. Kan, senior terkenal dengan ketampanan... EH SALAH! Kepintarannya! Hehehe.."

Entah apakah Sebastian berpura-pura tidak mendengar kata _tampan_ itu, atau tidak peduli sama sekali. Habis, dia kan ketua dari FC (Family Council) di sekolah '_anti-dating_' tersebut. Belum lagi para _fan-girls_ yang hebohnya minta ampun kalau dia sedang ada di depan umum. Jadi, dia memutuskan...

...itu sudah dapat dimaklumi.

_Anyway_,_ back to the story._

"Okelah kalau begitu. Ayo kasih tau dimana lokasinya, Lizzy!"

Dan dengan begitu, si cewek ABG itu langsung mengajak Sebastian ke tempat kejadian perkara. Dengan susah payahnya berhubung masih ada banyak kerumunan manusia yang masih memikirkan hidup mereka masing-masing.

"_Gila! Maunya mengikuti ulangan MTK, malah ada kebakaran. Selanjutnya apaan? Penyelamatan menggunakan metode nafas buatan kah?"_

(:/~~/:)

"OKE! Jangan bilang kalau aku harus menggunakan metode nafas buatan!" seru Sebastian dengan wajah horror pucat menandakan dia takut akan jawaban Lizzy selanjutnya.

Sekarang, ia tengah membawa seorang gadis berambut abu-abu yang lumayan pendek. Kulit putih pualamnya lumayan kotor karena masih ada beberapa bekas arang-arang yang belum dibersihkan. Dan dia masih belum sadar.

DAN SEDANG BERADA DI KEADAAN KRITIS! (Teriakan horror insert here)

Ehem! Lanjutkan ceritanya!

"Eee..."

"AYO JAWAB!"

"I-iya senior. Karena aku punya beberapa alasan yang cukup memadai. Satu, UKS terletak paling ujung sekolah ini. Sementara kita berada di arah yang berlawanan darinya. Kedua, aku tidak tau cara melakukan metode...apalah itu namanya! Dan ketiga..."

"Biar kutebak. Orang-orang sudah keluar semua, ya kan?"

"...benar. Dan pemadam kebakaran akan segera sampai..."

"...PADA WAKTU YANG TELAT! Sangat membantu sekali. *SIGH* Oke, begini saja. Kamu berbalik, keluar dari ruangan lab ini, panggil guru, atau siapa pun yang bisa membantu, dan biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu dengan mayat...eh maksudku dengan _gadis_ ini." Perintah Sebastian dengan lembut. Sebagai ketua FC dia harus bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah dengan sabar. Kalau tidak, reputasinya bisa menurun karena sudah membentak-bentak adik kelas, dan tidak berhasil menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal.

Geez! _Kalau saja kebakaran ini tidak pernah terjadi mungkin aku tidak akan berada di sini dengan may...oke aku harus berhenti mengucapkan lima huruf kematian itu. _Pikir Sebastian dalam hati sambil menyuruh Lizzy untuk segera melakukan yang ia suruh.

Dan tentu saja mau tak mau sang gadis bermata zamrud hijau itu harus menuruti perintah seniornya. Dia kan mau menjadi gadis yang baik.

Setelah merasa bahwa situasi sudah aman, sang murid SMA itu mulai meniup nafas lega. Dan mencoba untuk menyadarkan gadis berumur 13-an itu. (Sesuai perkiraan Lizzy)

Pertama, ia mulai dengan melakukan metode sederhana. (A/N Kalau kalian pada tau proses CPR pasti kalian tau maksudku) Setelah itu, ia kembali mengecek apakah gadis kelas SMP itu sudah sadar atau belum.

Dan ternyata memang belum.

_Which means one thing. _Dia harus...

CUP!

...memberi nafas buatan. Menurut buku panduan keselamatan dengan menggunakan CPR yang ia punya saat masih SD, yang harus ia lakukan hanya memberi nafas buatan dari mulut ke mulut secara teratur selama dua kali saja. Setelah itu semua, kita tidak akan tau apa dia selamat atau tidak.

_Oke. Dua kali saja dan sudah cukup. Kalau aku berlebihan, bisa dibilang gila nanti kalau ada yang menerobos masuk dan melihatku melakukan hal nistah ini. Menjijikkan. _Setelah beberapa jam...maksudku, setelah beberapa saat berlalu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara batuk-batuk dari orang yang tengah diselamatkan oleh Sebastian.

Takut terjadi kesalahpahaman, Sebastian pun menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dari perempuan yang barusan ia ci...*PLAK!* beri nafas buatan.

"UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!"

"Maaf, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada penuh perhatiannya. Oke, kalian jangan mikir macam-macam dulu! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan! **

Mendengar suara yang tidak ia kenal, gadis itupun perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya. Tapi tindakannya itu membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit di bagian mata kanannya. Oh tidak! Ternyata mata kanannya terkena percikan api saat masih belum diselamatkan tadi. Kasihan.

"Auch!" gadis yang dketahui bermata biru laut itu mengerang sambil memegang sumber sakitnya. Melihat ia sedang kesusahan, Sebastian yang sedari tadi hanya menatapi cewek itu, mendekati dan membantunya menyandar ke dinding untuk menahan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya yang kotor itu.

Sebastian mencoba mencari sesuatu di kantong baju sekolahnya, dan menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah penutup mata. Kalau kalian mau tau, ia selalu membawa-bawa benda berkapas itu di kantongnya untuk menyamar dan menjauh dari para penggemar gilanya. Sebenarnya selain penutup mata berbentuk perban itu, masih ada beberapa alat yang ia gunakan untuk menyamar. Tapi itu lebih baik dibicarakan dilain waktu saja...

"Ini, pakailah untuk sementara waktu. Daripada matamu itu membengkak gara-gara percikan kecil saja, ya kan, nona..."

"...Ciel."

"Apa?"

"Namaku Ciel. Dan aku punya satu hal lagi yang mau kuucapkan kepadamu."

"Eh? Apa itu Ciel..."

"AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN!" teriak ga...eh mohon maaf. Cowok yang bernama Ciel tersebut. Tapi, kok bisa sih? Dari segi fisiknya yang kecil nan feminin itu membuat dia memang kelihatan seperti cewek. Lizzy juga bilang kepadanya bahwa dia adalah seorang _gadis. _Ada apa sih!

"Tunggu dulu! Kalau kamu bukan cewek, terus ngapain memakai seragam perempuan?" tembak Sebastian sambil menunjuk-nunjuk baju _sailor out-fit _yang sama persis dengan punyanya Lizzy.

"..."

"..."

"...oops?"

.

.

.

.

_TO BE CONTINUED... maybe?_

_**A/N : Another story another day! **__**My elder sis is going to kill me.**_

Ciel : Kenapa begitu? *Menghirup teh*

**A/N : Karena aku membuat sebuah **_**ROMANCE STORY**_**! **_**And worst of all, it contains **_**SHOU...**

Sebastian : JANGAN MENGATAKAN KALIMAT TERLARANG ITU! Tuan muda bisa gila!

**A/N : ...**

Ciel :...

Sebastian : Apa?

**A/N : **_**Btw, **_**maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Indonesia? Mudah dikatakan, susah dimengerti. Itulah aku, Teehee...^^b **_**Mind to review?**_

.

.

.

.

"_**I'm one hell of a weirdo~"**_


End file.
